


Constantine Music Video: Centuries [Fanvid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: People tend to remember John Constantine and here's the reason why.





	Constantine Music Video: Centuries [Fanvid]

Artist: Fall Out Boy 

Song: Centuries 

Year: 2015

Label: Island Records

Show: Constantine 

Comic: Hellblazer (briefly)

Owner: NBC/Warner Brothers, DC Comics

This show was canceled way too soon. It was just getting good!

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
